


Pins

by froziu



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Vomit Mention, alcohol use as well, im sad, just kiss already fools, theo repressing his feelings, they r just liddol creatures, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froziu/pseuds/froziu
Summary: In which Boris puts pins in his hair to keep it out of his eyes when he’s around Theo. Theo just finds this cute.





	Pins

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm adding this like a year later LMAO) I just wanna put a disclaimer that I didn't really edit this very well and I don't feel like going through and fixing anything... so I'm sorry for all the mistakes :[

I exhaled and a cloud of hazy smoke blurred my vision for a moment or two. The release calming me, making me feel extremely light and airy, high. Though, I wasn’t completely out of it yet (luckily). Even if the pot and peach flavored vodka was making my head fuzzy, I could recognize where I was and who I was with. On nights like these I often found myself forgetting my own name. I’ve never had a problem with forgetting who I was, it’s never felt like a bad thing. Getting away from myself is something I can appreciate when the taste of stomach acid is rising up my throat. It burning as I spill my guts into a toilet, Boris behind me waiting for his turn.

Boris.

His awkwardly long curly black hair always gets caught in his puke, it’s fucking disgusting. Waking up in the morning with his arms tightly around me. I can smell it instantly. Getting him to bathe is the hardest part of it all. He’s so fucking stubborn.

I tried to pass the joint to Boris, but he denies it solemnly. I sat there on the floor with the strangest expression planted on my face. I don’t think he’s ever passed up any sort of drug or alcohol before ( or anything horrible he could get his hands on). He gave me one of our signals for just hold on. I obliged, frankly I was intrigued. He shoved one of his hands in the pocket of his red, torn up sweatshirt. I could hear plastic and coins (?) crunching and banging against each other. Finally he pulled up a little baggie full of colors including : pink, baby blue and other interesting colors. 

At first I had no idea what it was, I thought it was a bag full of exotic drugs. Boris had a cute little smile stuck to his face while I was squinting to see clearer. It took me a second too long to realize what it was.  
“ Like them??” He let out a stupid laugh.  
“What am I supposed to say-? It’s just a whole bunch of girly hair pins,” I took another hit of the joint, Boris wouldn’t be taking one for a little while at least.  
“Yes but, what about on me? Is good?”  
On him? I was going to laugh until I could make out the tone of genuine in his words. Was he actually serious? It really doesn’t seem like him to wear such.. ‘cutesy’ things. I rarely see him wear any other colors then black, red or just overall deep shades of any color.  
“I- are you serious? You want to wear those… things?”  
He gasped as if he was about to say something, but he choked on the words he was going to let out. Instead he paused and looked down at the bag of rainbow vomit, and back to me.  
“Completely serious, potter. Why?” His voice went hesitant towards the end of his sentence. A smirk formed on my face thinking about how defenseless he’d might be in a situation like that. Boris is always the ‘tough’ guy (which is very debatable) especially around ladies he wants to impress at school. It seems like every teenage girl wants a scrawny, black haired edgy bad boy. Boris fits that definition thoroughly if in the right situation. Whenever we’re together it’s usually me in the awkward, vulnerable situations. It’d be amusing for those roles to switch, even if its just once.

In all honesty, Boris would be cute with dumb, girly clips in his hair. Whether it’s funny or adorable, It’d be enjoyable for me.

“Never mind. They’d look great on you,” I tried to sound as legitimate as possible, which isn’t as difficult as I thought. His eyes instantly lit up like a little kid.  
“Really?” It felt more rhetorical, but I couldn’t read him very well.  
“Really! Go for it dude!” I said whilst taking yet another hit.

He leaned back a bit, looking real relaxed. He started to place selected clips into his hair ; a yellow butterfly clip, a sparkly pink barrette, and small colorful bobby pins as well. The way he placed them so nicely suggested that he’s definitely done this more than once.  
Did he practice just for me? Kind of flattering. Strange but flattering. 

My hands started to feel a bit clammy, my blood rushing to my face as well. The clips actually suited his face… he looked… cute… very very very cute. Oh my god I want to-

“Potter? You there? God did you fuckin die or something?” He said, waving a hand in my face. I shook out of my trance like state. My body convulsed and snapped back to looking at him.  
“Yeah.. I’m sorry must be the weed..” I said blatantly lying. Even he could tell that’s not what happened, but he went with it. He took the joint from my hand and finally, took a hit. He blew the smoke into my face, the smell of peach lingering within the cannabis. He kept the pins in his hair, not just tonight but every time we had our sessions. Right before we got shitfaced he’d but the pins in and proceed. Every so often he asked me which ones he should wear, it made my heart flutter whenever he asked. 

I’d wake up in the morning and not smell his vomit filled locks, however I’d still take in all the scents from whatever went on the night before. Cigarettes and spilled booze on the floor is not quite as bad as snuggling a gross vomit monster.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading to ao3 hopefully it's ok,...,,..,,.,. I'm real nervous .. It's really short as well


End file.
